I'll Keep You Safe
by Riker-Curt-Love
Summary: A fluff Niff, rated T for minor swearing. Nick and Jeff watch Paranormal Activity, adorableness follows :


First time writing a pure fluff... I am proud... So I hope Y'all enjoy it!

Please review! It's nice to know what people think! And If you have anything you would like me to try to write, please let me know!

36

* * *

><p>As a tradition every Friday night Nick and Jeff would watch a movie together, this week it was Nick's turn.<p>

"Okay Jeff, let's watch... _Paranormal Activity_." Nick said scrolling through the movies he had on his laptop.

"What's it about?" Jeff questioned looking up at Nick. He had heard the name before but he had never really paid attention.

"You'll see Jeff." Nick looked at Jeff with a grin. "I'm sure you'll like it."

Jeff literally flew off his bed and crashed into Nick. "Okay!"

"Jeff," Nick was laughed pushing the other boy off of him. "Turn the lights out." Darting up Jeff ran over turned off the lights and jumped back on Nick's bed jostling the other boy.

"You seem to be incredibly hyper Jeff. Excited for the movie?" Nick lightly bumped shoulders with Jeff. He found it amazing that Jeff didn't know what _Paranormal Activity_ was about, he always kept tabs on any type of horror/thriller movies because they made him freak out so much. All Nick could think about was how adorable he was going to be when the movie started.

About 30 minutes into the movie Jeff was barely visible under Nick's blanket and pillows. Carefully Nick reached around Jeff and ran a finger down his leg.

"_HOLY FUCK WHAT WAS THAT OH MY GOD."_ Jeff jumped up and fell off the bed just to hear Nick laughing hysterically. Jeff got up and stormed over to the light switch flicking it on.

"Ah Jeff the light it burns!" Nick complained around his laughter, clutching at his sides. Gasping for breath and wiping away the tears in his eyes he sat up and looked over at Jeff.

"Not. Funny. Nick. I could have died." Jeff had the most serious expression on his face and Nick couldn't help but to laugh. "Damn it Nick. Shut up."

"Jeff I'm sorry But you are so damn _adorable_! I can't help it." Nick was giggling, seeing Jeff's outraged expression.

Noticing that Jeff wasn't going to move any time soon, Nick decided to mess with him some more. Opening his eyes wide in a panicked expression he looked behind Jeff. "J-Jeff, there's something behind you. Just don't look."

The blonde boy froze unable to move. "Wh-What should I do?"

"Just come over here slowly, don't make any sudden movements." Jeff was slowly inching forward, "_Jeff watch out!_ It's right behind you!" Nick didn't think a person could move that fast. The next think he was aware of was Jeff clinging on to him burying his face into the shorter brunets neck.

When Jeff felt the other boy shaking with laughter he sat up and glared at Nick. He hugged his knees. "I hate you Nick. HATE you."

Unable to reply Nick just looked at him in shock.

"I really do hate you. Always have, always will." Jeff was nodding seriously at this point.

"Jeff you are so cute. You couldn't hate me if you tired." Nick spoke mirroring Jeff's sitting position.

Jeff didn't respond.

Slowly Nick crept closer and grabbed Jeff's hands. Taking a deep breath he spoke, "Dearest Jeff, you know I don't want you to hate me. Quite the opposite in fact, I want you to love me. Hell I love you so much. I love when you get mad and 'hate me' like you are right now. You are so adorable and gorgeous I can't even think straight when I'm around you. I find it hard to breath sometimes, and when you walk in a room I think my heart stops beating. So _please_ don't ever hate me. If you did I don't know what I would do."

As he spoke Jeff's expression softened, his thumb caressing Nick's hand gently. "I don't hate you. I don't even think it is possible for me to hate you. I need you in my life. You are my best friend and my boyfriend. When I needed to talk to someone you were always there and you put down whatever you were doing not matter how important it was. You are flawless and amazing. I love you."

Both boys looked at each other their eyes showing the truth behind their words, the faces held soft smiles. When their dorm room door slowly creaked open Jeff crawled over to Nick and held on to him.

"Why did the door just open? Wasn't it closed?" Jeff was clinging on to Nick visibly shaking.

"It's okay Jeff. Probably just one of the guys trying to mess with us. It's fine." Nick wrapped his arms around the blonde boy pulling him close. His right had started lightly stroking his hair in a calming way. "Here, I'll stop the movie and check around the door to see if anyone is lurking around. Okay?"

"Promise me you'll be careful?" Jeff's eyes were wide as he slowly loosened his grip on Nick.

"I promise." Nick said as he shut off the laptop and walked over to the door. Peering around the doorway he saw David and Wes shaking with silent laughter.

"Damn it guys go away. I 'm trying to spend time with my boyfriend and you guys are going to ruin it. Wes if you don't stop laughing right not I'm going to throw your precious gavel off the roof. David I will do the same thing to your kazoo collection. Yes I know you have on. No go away. Agent Three out." Nick turned around and closed the door, for good measure he locked it. Looking over at Jeff he saw the other boy was grinning.

"Well Agent Three I have a feeling that they won't be bothering us for a while."

"You got that right Agent Six." Nick walked back over to his bed and sat down beside Jeff, picking up his had he intertwined their fingers.

After a pause Jeff spoke. "Nick I don't think I'll be able to sleep alone tonight. Don't judge me, but that movie freaked me out a hell of a lot." As he was saying this he avoided eye contact with Nick. He was startled when Nick pulled him into a hug and lightly kissed his lips.

"It's okay Jeff. I get freaked out by things too. Remember the time I found I spider in my bed? I wouldn't sleep on it for a week! Come on let's get changed out of these uniforms and go to sleep." Both boys got up and changed out of their uniforms into their pyjamas, which were really just their boxers and old white t-shirts. While Jeff turned on the bedside lamp Nick was busy turning off the main lights. When all that was done both boys crawled back into Nick's bed ad started cuddling against each other and sharing sweet kisses. Nick reached over and turned off the lamp.

"I'll keep you safe." Nick whispered lightly into Jeff's ear.

"I know." Came a quiet response.

Soon after both boys drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
